


Blood Moon

by tehhojo



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehhojo/pseuds/tehhojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the final battle hadn't panned out the way it did?  What would Ryuko be willing to do to avoid total disaster?  And what would Satsuki be willing to Sacrifice willingly or not to see salvation in one form or another.  Satsuki's POV, 2nd person narrative, comments and crits welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Moon

_Blood…_

 

_Life.  Family.  Sacrifice._  

 

You wander around the ruins of your empire on humid nights like these,  a remembrance of all the sacrifices you had made to achieve your ultimate goal.  

 

The sleepless nights have become increasingly common these last two years, trapped in the world of the stark contrast between shadow and the red tinged light from the new moon.  You stop and look upwards at the invasive satellite in the heavens.  It returns a baleful crimson gaze that reminds you of the one sacrifice that you had never wanted to make.  Mocking you.  Even during the day it is largely visible albeit subdued but no less shameful.  The day it was born still haunts your every waking moment.  The day that you realized that even with all your resolve you still needed your younger sister to fight that one last grand battle.  And she had done so, willingly.  Your precious, precious sister. After all that was said and done you were still just a powerless witness to a battle between demigods for the fate of the world.  

 

The sky was the bright menacing red of the life fibers, billions of souls trapped in the stratosphere, an ante for your mother's mad schemes.  Though you could not see them, you imagined two shooting stars that clashed in the sky, their tails leaving trails of light and colour across the infinite dark.  The silent minutes that passed by were amongst the most tense in your life.  You ventured a glance at everyone else around you and saw that their attentions were equally as captivated by the pregnant silence.  A silence that was broken by a sound not unlike shearing cloth but at a world shaking magnitude in volume.  A tear appeared in the doomsday shroud and ran the length of the visible sky.  A red star streaked out of it headed straight for Honnouji Academy at incredible speeds.  You had briefly paused in wonderment before you realized that it was your sister.  The sudden urge to dash out and catch her blared through your mind but it was silenced by the realization that it was a controlled descent.  She stopped instantly in front of the gathered masses but her attention, you had felt, was squarely upon you.  Her heavenly appearance haloed as it was by a golden light was entrancing and it would be no matter how many times you'd seen it.  A unified gasp heard from behind told you that you weren't alone in your reverence.

 

"Hey Sis..." She smirked with her usual casual confidence but you could tell it was hiding a profound sadness.  There was bad news coming and you tried to brace for it but even your resolve had crumbled under the sheer weight of her pronouncement.

 

"It didn't work.  Mother's dead and Senketsu  absorbed Shinra Koketsu... but the fibers aren't listenin'...".  Her shoulders sagged as if she couldn't bear the weight of failure that she carried for all of us.  You reached out to embrace her but she jerked up suddenly, a grave look etched upon her face.

 

"I don't have much time..." As if to punctuate her statement a keening wail that you felt rather than heard reverberated through your bones.

 

"There's one last thing I could do... I'm sorry Satsuki..." The finality in her tone wrenched a hole in your heart. And you shakily reached up to her.

 

"Ryuko..." The wail came again and you both looked up at the angry red sky.  The life fiber cocoons cascaded down from the atmosphere and surged towards honnouji.

 

"I have to go... I love ya sis..." Without glancing back you saw Ryuko rocket away, the titanic swarm of fibers followed in her wake.

 

"RYUKOOOO!!!"  Your scream couldn't be heard over the thunder of screaming air molecules as the fibers tore through.  They came at her from every conceivable angle like the tendrils of a legendary sea beast.  She zigged and zagged leading them on and striking at it whenever they drew close to the ground.  Its bloody mass bled humans like some backwards reality defying aberration.  Ryuko slashed and stabbed at the enormous hive mind trying to anger it further and keep it focused on its aggressor.  And from the sounds it emitted she had succeeded in spades.  Her super sonic ballet couldn't last forever and you noticed her speed lessen and her maneuvers become clumsier.  In a final act of defiance she stopped mid-air awaiting the swarm to gather.  They surrounded her and slowly tightened formation like the proverbial noose signalling the end.  Just before they closed her off from view she glanced back in your direction and you could feel her gaze upon you even from many hundreds of meters away.  In that instant your eyes met, time stopped and you wished it would go on forever.  You wished that you could have reached out and pluck her from the sky, embrace her protect her, giving yourself to the beast in her place.  Instead you only saw that same baby from long ago fall away, swallowed up by oblivion.  The image crushed you and you let out a strangles sob as the thread cocoon closed around the last family you had in the world.  Silence reigned as the life fibers ceased all movement as if sleeping, satisfied after a big meal, the image of a giant ball of yarn in the sky made even more ridiculous.  A distant sound, quiet at first but with a slowly rising crescendo became audible to you and those all around.  Looking up you noticed the the life fibers tremble ever so slightly but the immensity of the object made the air quake as it rippled outwards from its center.  Without warning the sphere rocketed out into space past the atmosphere to settle peacefully in the sky a crimson twin to the moon that already resided there.  You were shocked but as it passed you realized then that this was what Ryuko had meant.  A last ditch effort to sacrifice herself for the ones she cared for.  

 

You slowly shake your head.  For all intents and purposes it had worked that day, averting total catastrophe.  Yet you wished it was not so, even now in a small corner of your mind you would rather damn the world if only you could have saved your sister from such a fate.  Ryuko would have hit you for having such uncharacteristic thoughts and that brought the slightest upturn to the corners of your mouth.  As you continued to stare at the red orb in the sky your mind wandered back a few days passed to the aftermath of that fateful event.  

 

You had mourned, oh how you mourned, for days you wallowed in despair, wandered aimlessly lost within a miasma of sorrow.  Even the voices of your Elite Four could not break through the walls of your depression.  They would not, could not understand your torment or so you fooled yourself into thinking.  

 

Self pity was a pathetic part of the grieving process and you hated it and like an open wound without proper treatment it began to fester.  You could not forgive your mother for taking away the last family that mattered, a last, bitter laugh.  But you mostly could not forgive yourself for dragging Ryuko into your schemes of vengeance and then inevitably condemning her to such a sad end while you continued to live on.  

 

How horrid of you.  

 

The night you broke, finally collapsed to your knees under the crushing weight of your guilt, you curled into a tight ball uncaring of the cuts on your skin from the littered debris.  You remember that moment of your fugue state the most because of what happened next and the hope and purpose it brought.  You cried into the night, forced your pain and anguish into the hot and heavy air.  You felt a vibration and through your tear muddled vision you thought you saw the new moon shudder.  Tears swept away from your eyes by frantic and desperate motions you stared up at it again.  Stars shimmered on its bloody surface and an object appeared, red as the body that birthed it.  Whatever it was it traveled at an incredible speed, parted the sparse cloud cover that day with effortless ease.  And it headed right for you.  In your addled state you were content enough to just let it strike you and wipe you from the face of the planet.  You closed your eyes and spread your arms ready to embrace oblivion.  The sound of something slicing through stone very close by was all you heard.  You slowly opened your eyes and what you saw made your breath catch and your heart pound an ever rhythmic tattoo into your ribs.  Your sister's scissor blades was embedded into the ground mere feet from your prone position a single red fiber tied to the handle drifting serenely in the breeze.  In that moment, hope surged through your being, piecing together your broken psyche like nothing else.  You scrambled over to the blades and ever so hesitantly reached out to it, afraid that they would have shattered and fade away into the ether.  They were warm, they hummed with life and you found yourself running your fingers over every groove and line.  It wasn't until you touched the single life fiber that the images hit you.  They were so vivid that you could have sworn that Ryuko appeared before you that day wearing her trademark sakujan jacket and school outfit.  You prostrated yourself, pleaded for the forgiveness you felt you had not deserved.  The image frowned an oh so Ryuko frown.  It yelled though no sound had come out, shouted silent obscenities at you and when that failed it wound its fist back.  You closed your eyes for a brief instant ready to take the punishment and rage you felt you deserved for failing your sister when she had needed you the most.  A soft touch to the cheek.  You snapped your eyes open and looked up at her.  A gentle smile, the softest you’d ever seen.  She bopped you on the forehead and pointed to the red moon mouthing words that filled you with joy you thought lost.

 

_Use these.  I’m waiting for you, Sis.  Come find me._

 

With nary a farwell the image of your sister faded away, the single thread acting as its lifeline disintegrated.  You sat there for a moment, mouth slightly ajar, was it all a hallucination?  The most wonderful of dreams?  No.  The Scissor Blades were still there, your sister was alive and at the very least waiting for you to pull yourself together and find a way to get her back.  Purpose beat in your heart, resolve flowed through your veins and a determination that felt new but familiar charged your limbs.  You stood, wiped away your tears, shed the self-pity and replaced it with new found hope and a mission, a mission that was more important to you than life itself.  

 

How stupid you had been then, avoiding friends and responsibility so you could wallow in your emotional filth.  A woman with a broken heart and no purpose is of no use in this world.  You would strive forward, continue your work to save humanity and all its nonsense.  That is what she would want, that is what you would want.  You walk over to the scissor blades and in one fluid motion, wrenched them out of foundation and pointed them towards the heavens focusing on the red moon.

 

_Red._

 

_Blood Moon._

 

_Moon of your blood._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I'm a slow writer... ^^;;
> 
> Just an idea that came to me one day that I decided to put fingers to keyboard for. Don't know if I'll continue it in anyway. My first experiment on 2nd person narrative. And I will get back to Chef la Chef, just needed a change of pace. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
